memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Robert Treat
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:57, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Script/filming dates Please do not add script completion dates and filming dates to the episode tables. These bits of info can be added to the background section; there is no need to over-crowd the table. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 14:06, 20 May 2006 (UTC) *In reply to what you posted on my talk page, I did realize what you were trying to do but the tables were becoming far too overcrowded with info which best belongs in the background section. I think Captainmike has come up with a godo way of ordering info, which you can see in the scripts area of the background section at . And lastly, as Sulfur has explained, yes, that Shran was a vandal who was able to create a user page in my name by typing in a slightly different "a", as explained by an IP user here. Needless to say, he was banned rather quickly, albeit, not quickly enough in my opinion. --From Andoria with Love 02:46, 22 May 2006 (UTC) ::Further followup... Since some episodes have script dates and others also have filming dates, I've changed the 'Script' section to 'Production Timeline'. Also, it's best to use the month names in dates (and not put spaces in your links). Again check the episode for a good example of a layout that's easy to read and figure out. -- Sulfur 03:41, 22 May 2006 (UTC) *Hi, Robert. I also occasionally add background material in earlier drafts of the scripts (I own the entire first season scripts and a few second and third, mostly finals or revised finals, but a few firsts). Wanted to note one thing that you may consider changing. D. C. Fontana's January 27, 1967 draft of TCOTEOF is labeled as a "SHOOTING SCRIPT" and the date of January 27, 1967 is ONLY on the title page. Every single page of this draft is dated January 30, 1967. Sir Rhosis 04:16, 22 May 2006 (UTC) *Saw them, Robert. That one just jumped out at me. I do mini reviews of early draft scripts at a diferent site. If you would be interested (please note that my reviews are also first drafts and still have a lot of grammar clean-ups for me to get around to someday) in reading them, I'll post the addy to my talk page. Sir Rhosis 04:42, 22 May 2006 (UTC) *That's probably it. But the first season's reviews are almost complete now. Just added the link. re:Star Trek fan fiction Yes, it would be okay to add the wiki as an external link. I'm surprised it hasn't been placed there already. --From Andoria with Love 03:16, 27 May 2006 (UTC)